Album of Garvez One-Shots
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: This will be os of Garvez, I love them so much and I hope you like this stories.
1. In your arms

AN: I don't own CM

AN2: This is what I would love to happen after Rossi's wedding. I will update soon Talking to the moon and post another new ff, if you have ideas of os let me know so I can post them here.

Penelope woke up that morning, she straight her arms and got out of bed. Today was Rossi's wedding, and even though she always thought that love wasn't for her she still believe in it. Penelope walked inside the bathroom to wash her face and put her long blonde hair with blue strips into a high ponytail, she could see her neck, for one moment she caressed it and let her mind fly. How her skin would feel if one day he kiss it? Her legs felt week, her own touch send shivers down her body. She was horny and that would never be fixed. She wanted his arms, his lips, his body pressed against her. She let her hands travel through her breast, rubbing her hard nipples, soon her other hand was between her legs. She remembered that video he send her eating a popsicle, he had done that telling her it was just because it was her favorite flavor, but she knew better, he felt attracted to her too. Penelope kept rubbing her clit and soon she was having an orgasm, not as hard as she would like, but she would survive the day until she got home and fucked herself multiple times with her dildo.

Her doorbell rang and she knew it was Emily.

"Hey peaches," Penelope greeted.

"PG, I just came to leave these," she gave Penelope a pair of black heels. "I have to go to the office, but I know you need this kind friends to get ready."

"Oww Em, will you make it on time?" She moved her head to one side.

"Yeah don't worry I would get ready at work and will see you at the wedding." Emily smiled.

"If you say so, I would believe." Penelope took the bottle out of her hands. " you sure you don't want me to wait in here for you to get rady?"

"Very sure, and be ready Pen because will drink more tons at the party, so..." She walked out of her place and said goodbye.

"I'll be ready." Penelope yelled.

She hurried her way into the bathroom again, took a bath and walked into her closet to look for her dress. It was a tight dress, purple, white and black. You could see a bit of her bra, it was short and low cut in the front.

Penelope put black lacy underwear, and then the dress. She went inside the bathroom and put her hair down, making curls in it. Once she knew she was ready she put light makeup on her face, walking out of the bathroom she took her cell-phone and purse a second later it was ringing.

"Hey my crime fighter friend!" Penelope answered.

"Hi Penny, I want to know if you want a ride to the wedding." It was the man she was always daydreaming.

"I… amm… will you and Lisa pick me up." She responded a bit shy.

"No, no, Lisa is not going, do you want me to pick you up or no?" He was on his way through her place.

"Absolutely Luke," She had a wild smile on her face.

"Get out chica, I just arrived." Luke got out of the car and run the stairs up to her place, when he got in there he whistle, she was locking the door and walking through him. " Wow chica." He made her spin. "You look stunning."

"Thanks" She smiled at him and took the hand he was offering. " You look very handsome too"

"Is that a compliment?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept walking down the stairs.

"Took it however you want newbie." They reached his car and he opened the door for her. "Thank you kind Sir." She turned and looked that his tie was wrong. "You did this wrong." She put her hands near his neck and fixed it.

"Thank you P," He got closer to her and kissed her cheek near her mouth. "Now get up, we'll be late."

They drove and soon they were arriving.

"Wait, I'll open the door." He got out and ran to help her out, but she was already on it. "You never listen, right?" He pulled next to him.

"Why should I listen to you?" she challenged him.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Lets go inside." They walked in never letting each other go.

The rest of the team were already there.

"Hey kiddos!" Rossi said looking at them.

"Hey Mr David Rossi! You look so yummy!" Penelope said hugging Rossi. "Krystall is such a lucky woman."

"Well Penelope, if I wasn't in love with that woman inside the room, you would be my next option." he hugged her back.

"Get away old man," Luke pulled them apart and hug Rossi too. "She needs someone younger, right P?"

"Well I think I will go for a sugar daddy, since no young man is that into me" She said smirking. "Will I get to know one of your friends Dave?"

"Quiet woman, come on, help me with a drink." He walked with her through the bar.

"I'm the greatest bartender you'll ever met." The rest hear she said.

"Does she know?" Matt asked.

"I don't think so." David answered.

"I'll go and talk a bit with him" he walked through Luke. "Hey man, can we talk." Matt said once he reached them.

"Yeah," Luke nod. "I'll be here soon." He let go Penelope's hand and walked with Matt. "What is it?"

"Did you tell her?" Matt was concerned about his friends.

"No, I'll do it later to night."

"Don't mess with her Luke because as much as you are my friend, I'll do anything for that woman."

"I'll talk with her today, don't worry, I don't want to hurt her either." He smiled and walked through the bar with Tara, Spence and Penelope.

"Hey dude!" Tara greeted. "Where is Lisa?"

"Emm… she has a lot of work and couldn't make it." He looked at Penelope. "Can I have one?"

"Yes newbie." She smiled and gave a drink to Luke. "You know I love to dance?" Penelope rested her face on the palm of her hand. "And I will dance with certain guy." She looked at Spencer and Tara smiled.

"Good luck with that." Tara answered.

"Hey don't even look at me." Spencer said once he felt all the looks on him.

"Come on genius boy, you know you want to." She smiled at him.

"I'll dance with you." Luke pulled her hand and started dancing with her. Penelope felt like dreaming, never in her craziest dreams she thought on dancing with Luke.

The wedding went on, Emily gave her speech. "That was really cute Em." Penelope said to her boss.

"Thanks PG, How are you honey?" Emily asked.

"I'm great, why?" She answered a bit confuse.

"Just wondering, will you dance?"

"That my boss lady is a uberly great idea." She stood up and almost fell into Luke's arms.

"Hey you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, we are going to dance." She smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked listening that the music was slow.

"I… was… was I… damn it!" She was so nervous feeling his arms around her.

"Go and dance with him PG, we will talk later." Emily went to see JJ.

"Come on." He pulled her hand through the dance floor.

Penelope could feel his body close to her, she remembered all her daydreams and how always she wanted to be in his arms. His smell was something she will kept on her mind.

Luke was enjoying so much this moment, her body was made for him. Penelope's curves against his body, now he wanted the woman in every way. He was very close to her lips, it would be great to kiss her, but first he needed to talk with her.

"I like dancing with you newbie," she looked down and smiled.

"Yeah I feel the same." He looked at her red face.

"It was a beautiful wedding, right?" She asked.

"I like a lot more the company." He said and made her smile.

"You got a point." Penelope said rubbing his shoulders.

"I'll leave soon, do you want a ride?" He asked wrapping his hands a little tighter around her waist.

"Flashnews newbie, I came with you." She said to him and both laugh.

"Okay chica," he made her spin. "Go and said goodbye." He kissed her cheek. "And I'll take you with me." Lukesaid near her ear.

"Yes Sir." Penelope kissed his cheek back and walked away.

"You got it bad," Luke hear Matt said from the back.

"Do you think we are ready?" Luke asked not taking his eyes away from Penelope.

"Oh man! You guys are ready since I started working with you." He smiled and start to walk. "You talk it, and everything will be great." He turned again and walked towards Kristy.

Luke looked around and found her standing next to JJ, he walked through them and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but this beauty and I need to go."

"You are leaving before the newlyweds, why?" JJ asked to them.

"He is my ride and is an old man, that needs to sleep early." Penelope answered caressing Lukes arms.

"Yeah, but we don't work tomorrow." Emily told them and then drank her wine.

"I can give you a ride if you want." JJ said to Penelope.

"No" both Luke and Penelope answered.

"Okay, weirdos" Emily giggled. "Let them go Jayje."

"We will see you soon." Penelope said and started walking out of the party followed by Luke.

They got in the car and soon were arriving at her home.

"Here we are," he smiled and ran out of the car to open her door.

"Thank you." She accepted the hand he was offering and got out. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do you want me to come in?" He could feel the tension between them.

"I'm not that tired, if you want to come in…" She nervous.

"I'm not tired either." He got closer to her and removed the hair that was on her face.

"Your girlfriend must be waiting for you." She looked to the other side.

"How much did you drink P?" He asked more closer than ever.

"Why?" Penelope asked feeling his hands on her waist.

"I just want to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you." Luke whispered against her ear.

"Not much." She finally gave up and looked at his lips.

Luke cut the distance between their lips and kissed her. It was sweet, something he wanted to do. His lips touching hers. Ho hold her hips and kissed her even deeper. When the kiss was over Luke rested his forehead against hers. "Don't ask me to let you go."

"I don't want to be the other one, I can't share you." Tears ran down her cheeks. "You belong to her." Penelope tried to move, but he hold her in place.

"No P, you won't be the other one, you'll be my one and only." He kissed each cheek. "My soul and body are only yours." He hugged her.

"You still have a girlfriend."

"I'll have a girlfriend only if you say yes." She heard him say.

"What?" She finally looked at him.

"I broke up with Lisa a week ago." He closed his eyes and felt her hands caressing the side of his face.

"Am I your rebound?" She felt afraid to ask.

"No, you are my true love."

"You love me?"

"I love you so much" he got closer to her and gave a little peck on her lips. "You love me?"

"I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I love you Lu." Penelope said once the kiss was over. "And I want you." She bite her bottom lip.

"You want to pick some clothes and go home with me?" He asked with a wild smile.

"No," she turned around and walked through the door of her building.

"Whaa… why not?" He ran after her, and reached her almost near her door. "Tell me…" he trapped her between a wall and his body.

"Can we discuss that inside?" She kissed his lips again and walked with him holding hands. "I really want to be with you," Penelope said. "But I won't go to your place."

"Why not?" He sat on a couch.

"A week ago Lisa was living there, sleeping in your bed, I can't sleep in the same bed that she slept." Penelope looked at the floor and sat next to him.

"Oh baby," he buried his hand on her hair and brought her closer to him. "I will do anything you want."

"Thank you, we can sleep in here every time you want." She shyly smiled.

"I want now, do you…" he stopped talking when she opened her dress and took it off. "Baby you are so sexy." He got up of the couch and caressed her body.

"Damn" she mumbled opening his shirt. They were desperately kissing each other. "You are so hard babe."

"It's all your fault." He made her turn and rubbed his hard cock against her butt. "You always use this?" He pointed at her thong.

"Almost always." She moved her head to one side to give him more space to kiss her neck.

"Let's go to your bed." He started walking behind her.

Penelope nod and grabbed his hands. He removed her panties. Luke got on his knees and smelled her scent. "Luke…" she snapped feeling his lips on her pussy.

"You like that?" He asked rubbing his thumb on her clit. "I love your smell, and how good you taste P." He licked again.

"Baby…" she grabbed his hair and hold him in place.

"I want to be inside you." He stood up kissing every inch and finally her lips.

"Yes please." Both of them laid on bed, he caressed the side of body. Penelope kissed his jawline. Luke went down on her body and started sucking at her breast. They fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. Luke held both of Penelope's hands above her head and kissed her mouth claiming her as his.

Their tongues danced in unison and leave them breathless. Luke got away just a little to look at her in the eyes. He slowly rubbed his cock on her entrance. "You are so wet babe." He inhaled her scent and soon he was inside her. "Mmmhm you are so tight my love." He kept a slow rhythm going in and out of her.

Her breath was getting faster, the only thing she could do was moan under his touch. "Oh my Luke!" She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mhm honey!" She bit his left earlobe.

His thrust was punishing her, he was moving so slow. She felt so full, like never before, her inside was clenching around Luke's cock. The pleasure she was feeling soon made her explode in an intense orgasm. When she pulled herself together again he started kissing her neck and started moving faster inside her. She move her face towards her and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Penny." He bit her lower lip. His hands were holding her hips tighter and from one second to another he was exploding inside her. "Cum babe." He started rubbing her clit and made her explode around him.

"I love you too Lu." Penelope caressed the back of his head. Soon she was soundly asleep in his arms. He pulled her so she could rest on his chest.

Next morning they woke up by the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Who's calling this early." Luke was holding Penelope by the waist.

"It's yours," she mumbled still with her eyes closed.

"You sure?" He caressed her breast.

"That's not my ringtone." She answered feeling his lips on her neck. "And it's already noon baby."

"Damn it!" He kissed her cheek. "Can you answer that?" She heard he said.

"Yes lover." She stretch her arm and took his phone. "Speak and be recognize mere mortal." She said still eyes closed.

"Penelope?" Questioned a familiar voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Penelope answered.

"He changed me so fast." Her tone was bitter.

"What?" She was processing what the other woman was saying.

"You know is all your fault, he left me because of you." Lisa said almost screaming.

Penelope throw the phone on her bed and said getting out. "It is your ex." She walked away through the kitchen, she wasn't mad at Luke, she was jealous of any woman, specially her, that shared a home with him. Her mind was working so fast that she didn't notice his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He buried his face in her neck. "I didn't know she was going to call."

"Listen, I'm not mad at you, the only thing I won't accept is the way she talked to me." She turned in his embrace. "I know she was important to you, but I just…"

"It won't happen again, babe." He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I am so sorry."

"I don't like she calling you." Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure she won't call again, Lisa just wanted to give back the key."

"Oh" Penelope mumbled. "So you are completely mine?"

"I was always yours my pretty princess." He said kissing her lips. After Luke took Penelope in his arms he walked through the bed and laid there. "I love you Penelope." He caressed her body that was on top of him.

"I love you too Luke." She smiled and moved to kiss him one more time. They made love, promising a life full of love.

_Two years later…_

Luke entered into his house, it was late so he assumed that Penelope was asleep, and he was right. He put a pair of sweatpants and soon he was hugging his perfect wife.

"Hi" she said turning on his embrace.

"Hey" he kisses her lips. "I thought you were asleep." He said removing the hair of her face.

"I was, but I felt you arrived." She smiled.

"I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"We missed you too." She rested her head on his bare chest.

"How was your day, huh?" He was caressing her back.

"It was good, but a bit exhausting.." She half smiled.

"We should get a nanny." He kissed her head and felt her body tighten. "I know you don't want."

"Honey the babies are two months old, they are too small, I prefer to stay with them, at least until they are a bit bigger."

"I little help will not affect." He rubbed his nose with hers. They were still talking when they heard a baby crying. Penelope tried to get out of the bed, but he didn't let her. "I'll go." He gave a kiss and walked away to pick up the baby. Soon he was walking with two awoken babies in his arms. "Think Liam woke up Blair."

"You look so hot with the babies." She kneeled on the bed. "I shouldn't be having this thought with our kids in the same room, but you look so delicious without a shirt." She blow a kiss to him.

"Sexy you know all the things you like once the babies are back on their cribs." He gave a little peek and she took Liam.

"Hi my little Li, you hungry?" She started breastfeeding him.

"I think he is." He laid next to her and started to lull, his daughter. "I think she just woke up because of him." Luke said in a whisper.

"They always do that." She smiled. "Baby B is so attached to her brother that if he cries, she cries."

A little later both babies were asleep and back in their room.

"Okay, now is your turn my sexy princess." He took her in his arms and walked through their room.

"You are such a gentleman." Penelope kissed his cheek.

"Yes, and I remember you talking about some dirty thoughts."

She nod. "Very very dirty thoughts." She kissed his lips.

"How dirty?" Luke stood and removed his pants.

"Come here tiger." She caressed his manhood and kissed the top of it. "Delicious," she liked her lips.

"Come here." He pulled her up and kissed her lips, he hurriedly removed her pajamas and saw her naked body. "I know what you want babe." His fingers roaming around her pussy. She let out a long moan her eyes closing at the pleasure he was giving to her. She was dripping wet for him, Penelope wanted to ride him so bad, like her life was depending on it. She screamed in ecstasy feeling two of his fingers inside her. He made her lay on bed to continue with his task.

It was always this good, her husband knew very well how to take of her necessities. Luke kissed her neck and went down kissing her breast. He kept going down until he reached her core, opening her legs he gave long wet kisses around it. Then she could feel his tongue flicking over and over on her clit. He was so talented, and soon she was cumming on his mouth.

Luke smiled when he saw her pretty face. She was his woman, his wife, the mother of her kids. He pulled her to him and entered in her in one thrust. Kissing her mouth he started moving inside her. "You taste so good my princess." Their bodies were pressed tightly together. "I love you Penelope."

She kept moving her hips on him, feeling her body throbbing. "I love you Luke." She gave a long passionate kiss to him, and soon they were cumming. They collapsed into the bed and he pulled closer to him. "You are one sexy pretty mommy." He kissed her mouth.

"What can I say lover boy, you still drove me insane." She caressed his chest.

"I don't think this will ever be over." He pulled her on top on him and started massaging her chest.

"I think that is great." She throw her head to the back.

"Come here babe." He pulled her head and kissed her one more time. They made love again, until the babies woke up again. They were a little beautiful family and none of them would ever change that.


	2. I don't want to live without you

It was almost eight Penelope was finishing getting ready to go on a date, the first one since they split.

Her doorbell rang and she went to open the door. "Hi Rob," she said to the man standing on her entrance.

"Hey Pen," he gave a kiss to her cheek. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my purse and we can go." She left the living room, minutes later she was back. Even though Robert was good looking, she didn't felt attracted to the blonde man.

They went to a fancy restaurant and talked about different topics. They weren't really interesting, or maybe it was the fact that she kept looking at her phone to see if her future ex husband called.

"And how is Liam?" He asked suddenly.

"He is doing great." She half smiled. Liam was her four years old son.

"Where is he now."

"With Luke" she drank a sip of her wine and looked around the place.

"Oh," he ate the rest of his dinner.

Penelope had been separate for one year, the toughest year of her life.

"Did you get over him?" Robert asked.

"I don't think we should talk about it." Penelope looked to one side.

"I think we must talk about it because if I'm trying something here, I should know."

"I don't want to talk about it Rob, please." she begged.

"I want to talk about it Penelope." He snapped at her. "Why aren't you divorced?"

"I'm leaving." She stood up and walked through the door.

"Wait!" He ran through her. "Can we… pay separate?..." he pointed at the dinner.

"Asshole." She snapped and slapped his cheek walking out of the restaurant.

She arrived at her house walked past the living room and inside her room. It was always difficult to be there, it wasn't her home. Tears started running down her cheeks.

-In other part of the city.-

"Daddy!" The little kid said.

"What happened Li?" Luke walked out of the kitchen to see his kid.

"Where is mommy?" Liam asked.

"She is on a date." Luke answered with a sad smile.

"Can we go with her? To her hom... house?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Li, Is okay if you call it home."

"No, home is here not there…"

"Baby…" he hesitate.

"Please daddy." His big brown eyes had little tears.

"I will call your mother." Luke said taking out his phone. He walked back to the kitchen. In fact he was still in love with her, but how was he going to interrupt her date. "Damn it!" He punched the table.

"Daddy what happened?" Liam snapped from the living room.

"Nothing baby." Luke yelled back.

She was his woman, and his woman was on a date with another man. They were separage, and she was still his. He was still trying to figure why on earth they split.

"Penelope?" He said.

"Is something wrong with Li?" She panicked.

"Everything is great…" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"So why are you calling?" She laid on the bed.

"Are you busy?" He didn't want to ask.

"No, dinner was over soon."

"Good, I mean… I'm sorry…"

She chuckled. "Why are you calling Luke?"

"Daddy ask her if we can go and visit her." Liam said entering the kitchen.

"I think you heard." He smiled at his son.

"You… you want to come?" She doubt in asking.

"Yes" was his only response.

"Daddy wants to watch movies at your place." Liam said.

"You can come." She smiled and he could feel she was smiling, he knew her voice.

"I will sleep on the sofa."

"You can sleep in Liam's bed."

"Okay" they hung up and went to her home.

"Mommy!" Liam screamed and ran through Penelope's arms once she opened the door.

"Hey my pretty angel." She kissed his head. The worst part of her splitting was leaving his little kid.

"I missed you mommy." He kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too my little sunshine." She walked with him on her arms.

"Hey." Luke said entering the house.

"Hey Lu," she greeted him.

He smiled at her, that dumb smile he always gave her. "He wanted to come with you, he misses you a lot.u"

"Are you sure it was only him?" She asked looking at his bag.

"No… Penelope we have to talk." He put all his stuff aside.

"Once this cutie is asleep." She placed him on the sofa and sat next to him.

"I want a movie mom."

"I think is late for a movie Li." She kissed his head and brought him closer to her.

Luke was looking the scene from the other couch. His girl was a natural with their kid. She was perfect.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in a whisper.

"How perfect you are." He answered.

"Don't start with that Luke." She complained.

"Pen, how many times…" he was interrupted.

"Please" she repeated with small tears.

"Penelope, we need to talk." he said taking the sleeping kid from her arms. Soon he was walking back to her. "Pen, it's been the hardest year, baby I need to know why…" he rubbed his hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry Luke," she cried back.

"What is it?" He got closer to her.

"When they called you on that mission and I almost lose you, god! I felt my heart broken, and then you came back, but I…" She cried. "My world was over, I felt so afraid of losing you I couldn't lose... I felt suffocated and don't get me wrong it wasn't you, it was me."

"Honey you left, wasn't that losing me?" He pulled her to his side. "I still love you Penelope, and god dammit! I want to be with you, I want to marry you again." He kissed her temple.

"We can't Luke…" She sobbed.

"Yes we can, I still love you." He tried to made her look at him.

"Luke, I lose a baby," She stood up.

"What? When?" He asked in disbelief. She couldn't stop crying. She was so stupid for not telling him, but she knew he had his own business. "Penelope, answer me."

"It was when they called you. I was going to tell you, but then we thought you were dead."

"And you lose it while I was on the mission?" He hold her hand.

"It was almost when you came back, and even then I thought about telling you, but then they called…" she couldn't stop crying.

"Baby" he caressed the side of her face. "I'm here honey, and I will always be here for you."

"I want to be with you, I was so dumb, I'm sorry Luke, I really am." She cried harder in his embrace. "But I betrayed you." She stood up.

"Sweetheart, don't you get it? I still love you." He tried to reach her hand.

"You can't love me Lu, I'm not good!" She snapped.

"Mommy?" The little boy called from the dark hall. "Daddy? why is she crying?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Come here my little prince." She extended her hand so he could took it.

"I don't like you crying mommy." He hugged her hard.

"I'm sorry baby," Penelope whispered against his hair. "I'll take him back to bed." She said to Luke.

"Okay." Luke mumbled.

"Mommy if you want I can stay here forever," Liam caressed her cheek. "I don't need to go home with daddy or any of my toys."

Even he didn't call it home, she missed them both. "I love you Li."

"Love you too mom." He hugged and snuggled next to her, soon he was asleep. She stood from the bed and walked through Luke. He was asleep too. She took a blanket to cover his body, but he stopped her.

"Pen, we didn't finish." He hold her hand.

"I… ai think we are done here…" She said not looking at him.

" No, we aren't, babe we were both in difficult circumstances and oh god I wish I knew about you," he got closer to her. "I'm sorry for not being there for you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be sorry." She hold his hands. "I want you Luke." She wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I want you too my princess." He hold her hips. "I don't want to live without you, it was the worst year of my life."

"Same, and it was all my fault baby." She buried her face on his chest.

"You know what, let's stop these." He made her look at him. "Come here my queen." He made her sit on his lap. "I missed all of you." He caressed the side of her face. "And it was killing me that you went out with another guy."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was just trying to make myself get in the idea of not being with you."

"Promise me you won't do that again" he was rubbing her thigh.

"Promise." She smiled at him. Luke closed the distance that was between them and started kissing her lips. "I missed your kisses."

"You won't be missing them again." He kissed her again. Soon they were laying on the sofa, she was on top of him. Luke was caressing her lower back her blouse long time gone. "I love you mrs Alvez." He buried his face on her neck making her moan.

"Love you too mr." she pulled his head and kissed his lips again. "Make love to me handsome."

"None of that princess." He smiled at her reaction.

"Why not lover? It's been a year." She pout.

"I know and believe me I'm uberly desperate, to have you again," he kissed under her earlobe. "To have you smooth legs around me and be deep inside you." He gave a passionate kiss on her lips. "Let's get some rest, tomorrow I'm taking you back home."

"You expect me to sleep with you telling me those things?" She kissed under his chin and rest her head on his chest.

"Yes, 'cause you're not receiving any of this…" he pointed at his body. "Now let's sleep." He pulled her through the sofa and they stayed there until both fall asleep.

Next morning they woke up by a very loud kid.

"Daddy! You took mommy away?" Liam complained.

""What…?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy was going to sleep." He pout.

"Morning my handsome men." Penelope woke up and smiled to both of them. "What's the matter baby?" She looked at Li.

"Daddy took you away." He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Oh honey!" She hugged him. "You know something uberly awesome?" She asked looking at Liam and then to Luke.

"Yes" he nod.

"I'm going back home." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" Now he looked at Luke.

"Really little man." He smiled at his son that started cheering.

"I think he lines the idea." Penelope kissed Luke.

"Same as me princess." He deepened the kiss. "I can't wait to take you home."

"Same thing my prince." She caressed his face and kissed him one more time."

"Promise me I won't live with out you again." He said holding her face.

"Promise" She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist.

**Two months later…**

"Wake up my pretty princess." He kissed her lips.

"Mmhm, what a way to wake up handsome." She smiled and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel, huh?" Last night she had been sick.

"Much better my love, thank you for asking."

"I will call Em for the day off, I want you to go to see a Doctor." He stood up.

"Is not necessary baby." She pulled him back to bed.

"Penny, you need it." He caressed the side of her face.

"Listen I'm okay, maybe dinner was a bit too much." She hugged him a little harder.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He smelled her hair.

"Nothing bad will happen." She smiled.

"Princess, please." He begged.

"Lu, I've been having this crazy idea that maybe I'm…" She shook her head.

"That you what?" He made her look at him.

"That I'm pregnant." She half smiled.

"You for real?" He had a big smile on his face.

"You happy?" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Very much." He kissed her. "You are my best gift."

"And you are mine." She kissed him back.

"You need a pregnancy test woman!" Suddenly he react.

"I bought like five in the drug store." She played with his hair.

"What are you waiting? Move your cute ass to the bathroom. Hurry, hurry!" He stood and made her stood with him.

Five minutes later she was walking out through the bed. "We need to wait for another minute."

"Sit here, I'll go, if you want."

"Okay." Her voice was small.

"Everything will be good honey." He hold her hands and then walked inside the bathroom. A few minutes later he was out. "You wanna know what it says?"

"Yes," she could guess by his expression what was the result.

"We are going to have another baby!" He snapped and ran through her.

"Oh my God!" She said when he pulled her out of bed. "I really am, right?"

"Yes you are baby." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "We are going to have to buy a new house." He got on his knees to kiss her tummy.

"Yeah, about that…" she smiled when he got up. "I asked Derek if he can contact us with his house seller to see what he can do for us."

"That sounds great my love." He was still amazed by the good news.

"Thank you Lu." She caressed his face.

"Thank you to you too Pen." He hugged her harder. "Why don't we start getting ready, we pick up Li from JJ's house and take him for breakfast to tell him the great news."

"You think of everything handsome." She smiled and took his hand.

"Well, you inspire me." He walked behind her and hugged her by her waist. "I love you."

"Love you too." She turned and kissed his lips while walking inside the bathroom.

It was a perfect life, at least for them. Eight months later Penelope gave born to a beautiful healthy baby girl. They were happy and finally together.

THE END


	3. A future with you

**A future with you**

**An: None of the characters belong to me, they all belong to CBS. **

Penelope was inside her office. Since that morning when her boyfriend tried to make love to her, she felt unsatisfied, as always. She took off her blouse and bra and started to play with her nipples. She knew it was wrong, but damn it she needed that.

Slowly under her skirt and above her panties she started rubbing her pussy, she loved that sensation. Thinking of certain man, Penelope disposed her panties to one side and opened her legs. She touched her pussy again putting some pressure on the bundle of nerves. She kept the slow torture until she heard someone gapsed.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed a little breathless.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I shouldn't…"

"What are you doing here Luke!?" Penelope snapped and tried to cover her body with a blanket.

"I came to…" he babbled. "I…" damn it! He couldn't say anything. He had seen nothing better than her.

"Eyes here Luke!" She pointed at her face.

"I'm sorry Garcia, I shouldn't have entered like that, but I knocked and then I heard a scream and I thought…" he walked through her.

"Please don't" she looked for her clothes. "It's all my fault."

"Don't cover yourself Penelope" he took her shirt out of her hands. "Let me see you." He was hard as a rock.

"Lu…" He pulled her out of the sofa.

"Please," he held her close. "I want to see you, you are fucking beautiful." He caressed the side of her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Perfect" he mumbled against her lips.

"You don't have to do this." She rubbed his arms with her hands. "I'm sorry I was doing this in the office."

"Don't be Pen, I liked what I saw." He made her sit on her chair, and accommodate her legs on the arms of it. "You are so wet." Luke started kissing her inner thighs.

"Mmhm" she moaned under his touch.

"Play with your breast Penny" he said burying his face under her skirt. "You taste so good, woman." He sucked at her clit.

"I need to cum Luke." Penelope said breathless.

"I know princess." He kissed around her core "delicious" he licked all her entrance and thrusted his tongue inside her. His hands grabbed her breast and he squeezed them and she cummed hard into his mouth.

When she looked at him he was stroking his big dick. "I… kinda like you… newbie."

"I will have to work harder then." He smiled at her and picked her up from the chair. Hi rubbed his dick around her pussy. "Ready for round this, babe?"

"I don't think I can…" she was recovering from her high.

"Yes you can." He caressed the side of her face. "I want to cum inside you chica, please tell me I can." He kissed her lips again, that's when he noticed how much he denied himself from her.

"Do it please Luke." She said between kisses.

Luke pulled her through the couch and made her sit on top, and with just one move entered. "Move princess." He said sucking at her boobs.

"Mmhm Luke!" She snapped.

"Yes chica, say my name." He bit the mound. He held her harder and made her lay. Then he started kissing her lips and caressing the side of her body. "I need to cum babe."

"Me too." She intertwined their fingers and let it go, she could feel his cum inside her.

"That was… wow." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, it was." She rested her head on his chest. "We can't do it again." She cleaned the few tears on her face.

"What? Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend Luke! I can't cheat on him ever again!"

"I'm sorry," he got up.

"You shouldn't be! It was me the one that…" she stood up.

"Hey! Don't you finish that." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I like you so much." He rubbed his nose on her cheek. "And if I have to fight for you, I'll do it."

"You don't have to do that." She half smiled. "You got me, but I can't leave him, Sam has been there for everything, I can't just dump him because I never get off."

"What?" He touched her face. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Please." She cried.

"Please what? Pretty, we just had sex without protection." He caressed her chin.

"So what, you don't change the topic newbie." She moved to pick up her clothes, he did the same.

"Come here," he brought her to her chair again and sat there with her on his lap. "I know what we did was wrong, the whole thing about your boyfriend, but for me it felt so good, I know we won't talk about it, but don't tell me he is the right man for you because he isn't." He looked at her in the eyes. "And don't blame yourself, blame me I was the one who kissed you first."

"I hope it was that easy." She had a bittersweet smile. "And about the protection thing, I can just take the day after pill, but I have only 5% of conceive so is not a big deal, the pill is for you to be on the safe side."

"Don't take anything." He kissed the top of her head. "Just promise me something, Sam will always use condoms. I don't want him to cum in you, he doesn't deserve that." Lule kissed her lips.

"The few times we have sex he uses them." She stood up and finished getting dressed.

"Good" he made her turn. "You belong to me"

"Luke…" she was interrupted.

"No, we know it is true babe, you belong to me so long ago, I will let you go with him so you can pretend something that isn't right and when you get tired I'll be here waiting, okay?" He kissed her lips.

"I have to go." She picked up all her things.

"Let me help you." He told her when he was done with his clothes.

"You are gonna walk me through my car?" She asked, giving him one of her bags.

"Yes, come on." He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked with her, once in the elevator he started kissing her neck. "Do me a favor." He smiled at her.

"What is it?" She caressed his cheek.

"Don't shower tonight."

"What? Luke I can feel your cum coming out of me."

"Keep it that way. Just for tonight."

"What if Sam is there?" She asked.

"Don't let him touch you, not tonight at least." He hugged her and buried his face on her neck.

"He won't…" she didn't finish, he held his face closer to her and started kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never hate anyone" he said walking next to her. "But now I hate that boyfriend of yours." He helped her inside the car.

"You shouldn't" she looked at him.

"He is a lucky bastard." Luke told her.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"He has you." He answered and walked away, she turned on the car and drove away.

Once she got inside her house, she put her pj's and walked inside the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was happy, but at the same time a little sad. Penelope wanted that man, but she didn't want to hurt Sam, he was her long term boyfriend and he was nothing but sweet to her.

On his side Luke arrived at his place and got a glass of scotch. He wanted that woman for so long and he couldn't believe that even though she felt the same, they couldn't be together, but he was going to fight for her.

Next morning they arrived together. He noticed she was looking for something.

"Good morning Garcia." He said putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Morning newbie." She smiled and kept looking.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Last night I couldn't find my panties, I thought they were in the car, but no so I'm looking here to see if miraculously it appears." She tried to smile.

"You're not gonna find it there." He said entering the elevator.

"Why not?" She asked a bit worried.

"I took them." He smiled.

"What? Why?" She rambled.

"They are at my place." He said with a bigger smile

"Oh!" She turned to look at him. "Stupid newbie! She hit his chest. "I thought I left them in my office!"

"Sorry for not telling you." He trapped her between his body and the wall.

"Is okay." She looked away.

"Okay." He said letting her go and walking out once the elevator doors were open.

A week later she was finally talking with her boss.

"So you're telling me you had sex with Luke?" Emily asked.

"Yes Em!" Penelope answered for the third time.

"Here in your office?" She couldn't believe it.

"It won't affect work, l swear." She cleaned the few tears.

"I know honey, you are a professional and so is he." Emily smiled and hugged her friend. "I just want you to be happy, and I could tell you many reasons why Luke is the man for you, but you need to believe me."

"Em, one day he will get tired of me, just look at my body."

"Garcie I thought we worked on those feelings about you." She was worried.

"We did, and I know I'm sexy as hell, but I'm not the woman for him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Stop profiling me!" She got mad. "You know I hate that."

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "But really Penelope, that man down stairs will fight for you."

"He said that." Penelope half smiled.

"You see, what else did he say?" She was curious.

"That he will let me play girlfriend with Sam and when I get tired he will be right there waiting for me."

They kept talking until a case interrupted them. They left for 5 days when they came back he went directly through her office.

"Hey," Luke greeted smiling.

"Hello" she turned her chair to look at him.

"I bought you something" he gave a pink pen to her, it had a cat on top.

"Oh my!" She covered her mouth. "It is beautiful Lu, thank you." She shyly smiled.

"You are very welcome, princess." He kissed her cheek.

"How… how do you feel?" She asked.

"It was a very rough case, I just wanted to see you and go home." He said rubbing his eyes.

"It is hard when the cases involve kids." Penelope looked at the floor.

"Yeah, it's the worst part of this job." He rested his back against the wall.

"I know" she stood up.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a date." She felt awful.

"Oh, with Sam?" He felt angry about that.

"Yeah, he said something about dinner." She kept picking up her stuff.

"Good, but you remember my rule, right?" He made her look at him.

"Yes, newbie." Penelope had a bittersweet smile on her face.

"I hate him, I really do." He held her closer. "I want to kiss you." He whispered against her lips.

"Me too, but we can't." She moved her face to one side. "Please don't do this." She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry please." He got on his knees and hugged her waist. "I love you so much." Luke kissed her tummy.

"I love you too babe." She caressed his face.

Another week went by that afternoon she was leaving early. She walked through the elevator.

"You are leaving early," Luke said to Penelope.

"Yeah I have a busy weekend." Penelope barely looked at him.

"Oh really?" He got closer to her.

"Move" She said when he stood in front of her.

"Why would I do that." He smiled at her.

"Because I need to go." She looked how he moved to one side.

"I… I'm sorry." He said letting her go inside.

Once at home, she got ready for a dinner that Sam planned, she didn't want to go, but yet there she was choosing a dress. An hour later he arrived.

"Penelope, I'm here!" Sam yelled from the living room.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "I'm ready" she took her purse and walked through the door.

"Hey doll, where is my kiss?" He got closer to her.

"Not now Sam," Penelope pushed him back. "Lip gloss" she pointed at her mouth.

"Oh god, How could I destroy your makeup." He was being sarcastic, but she didn't pay attention. "What is going on with you, Penelope?"

"Nothing…" she answered. "Lie it was all lie…" she said to herself.

"Look at me…" he made her turn. "Do you remember what day is today?" He asked, caressing her face.

"Saturday, and you invited me to a fancy restaurant?" She asked.

"Pen, today is our anniversary… I can't believe you don't remember it!" He said letting her go.

"Fuck!" She facepalmed herself. "I'm sorry Sam…" she made him turn to her.

"No you are not, Penelope do you really want to continue this?" He asked, thinking about her answer.

"I… I don't… oh my…" She started crying.

"If your first thought wasn't yes… then I don't have anything to do here." He had a sad smile on his face. "Be happy Penny," he kissed her forehead and walked away from her home.

A week later Penelope was cleaning everything at her home. She felt devastated about what had happened. She called Emily asking for some free days. As an excuse she told her that Sam invited her to a spa the whole week.

Penelope stayed at home feeling like shit, lately she had been feeling constipated, and a little nauseated. She blamed everything to her bad eating habits the last few days. That day Sam went to pick up all his belongings.

"You don't see quite well Pen." He told her.

"I look better, than how I feel." She half smiled at him.

"Do you need a doctor?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good… thanks for asking." She answered holding herself from falling.

No… you are not." He helped her through the sofa. "Can I call someone?"

"I'm okay Sam," She answered back.

"Are you pregnant Penelope?" He asked.

"What? No… you know I have little chance to conceive, besides we always used condoms.

"I'm not saying it is mine…" he looked at her face. "And no, I'm not calling you a whore, but you slept with someone else Penny, you talk when you're asleep."

"Oh," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but now you need to call the baby's daddy and ask him to take you to a hospital." He half smiled. "You were an amazing girlfriend, and you'll be an amazing mommy." He kissed her cheek. "Call him and if he doesn't want to get involved, you know where to find me, okay?" He smiled at her and left her home.

Next morning she walked inside the BAU, Spencer saw her.

"Did you really enjoy your week?" He asked, looking at the pale woman.

Penelope was about to answer, but her breakfast wanted to come out. She walked as fast as she could leaving Reid speechless.

"What was that, Spencer?" Luke questioned him.

"Oh it was Garcia," He answered looking at the man.

"Okay, I bet she had an amazing week." he was about to leave.

"Actually…" Spencer said, and made Luke stop. "She looked pretty pale, I don't think she…" he didn't finish because Luke ran after her.

In the bathroom, Penelope was washing her mouth, she felt pretty bad. Her face was red, her eyes puffy and she just wanted to go home.

"What happened?" Luke asked the woman that was about to cry. "He did something to you." He hitted the sink.

"He didn't do anything." She cried and ran into the bathroom again.

Luke went after her. "Pen…" he hated looking at her feeling like that. "What is going on, princess?" He helped her up and took her in his arms, same as her belongings. "I will take you back home, is your car outside?"

"No," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I got here in a cab, I couldn't drive."

"Okay, let's go to your place." He kissed her forehead and walked her out of the bathroom.

"Let me help you," Rossi said, taking Penelope's things with him. "You will have to go home, kitten." He half smiled at her.

"Pen why didn't you say something?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry boss lady," Penelope answered in a soft voice.

"Em, I will take her home and stay there with her." Luke held Penelope closer to him.

"Is okay Luke, take the whole day, if she keeps feeling this way tomorrow just call me." She smiled at the man.

"Thanks." He said walking through the elevator, Rossi behind him. Once they arrived at the car he helped her up. "You are going to be okay, chica."

" I know, thanks Luke." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thanks for helping Rossi," Luke took Penelope's things in his hands.

"Son, you remember she has a boyfriend, right?" Rossi was worried about the situation.

Luke took a deep breath. "I know, as soon as we get to her place I will call him."

"I know you are in love with her, she is one of a kind, but make sure you do the things right, okay?" He smiled at the other man and walked inside the building.

"Okay." Luke mumbled opening his door.

The ride to her place was calm, she slept the whole way. Once they arrived he got down and opened her door.

"Let me look for the keys." She half smiled at Luke and gave him her keychain.

"I will go and open the door, you stay here." He took her bags and opened the door of her home. A couple of minutes later he was back. "Come here princess." He helped her out and took her in his arms."

"I can walk…" she told him.

"I know, but I like to take care of you while I can." He smiled and kept walking until they arrived at her room.

"Thank you." She said, resting her head on the pillow next to him.

"You are welcome, Chica" he kissed her forehead. "I will call Sam… just to let him know you are here."

"No," she said in a barely audible voice. "I want you."

"And you have me baby, when you fall asleep I will go and make some chicken soup." Penelope just nodded and he got closer to her and waited until she fell asleep. "I love you princess." He said getting out of the bed.

Luke was talking on the phone, "Okay mom, I already add the noodles." He waited for his mother's response. "I love you too mom." He sent kisses to her and then hung up. He was waiting for the soup to be ready when her phone rang. "Hello?" He answered not looking at the screen.

"Hello, I wanted to talk with Penelope." The man said.

Luke took the phone away from his ear to see the name of the caller. "Sam, this is Luke."

"Hey Luke, I was talking to know how Penelope is doing." He said in a friendly tone.

"You should be here, we are at her home. Penelope is sleeping." He told him in an accusing tone.

Sam cleared his throat. "No, I should not… amm, we broke up a week ago, Luke."

"Really?" He had a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Is okay, Luke, just… if she needs anything tell her to call me." Sam told Luke.

"Thanks Sam, but I don't think it will be necessary." They said goodbye and once they hung up he went back to his girl.

Penelope was waking up from a long nap. She was under the covers of her bed. "Hey…" she greeted Luke.

"Hello," He said back with a big smile.

"Why am I wearing underwear only?" She asked looking under the blanket.

"Ohh because I wanted it all for me." He kissed her lips.

Penelope moaned under his touch. "Smart boy, what if Sam had arrived?"

"He wouldn't" Luke kissed her again. "You broke up with him a week ago." He said kissing her neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," she buried her face on the crock of his neck.

"You should be," Luke made her look at him. "When are you going to learn that we belong together."

"I know… I should have told you before, but…" she looked at him.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know how I was going to react." The man couldn't stop kissing her sweet lips. "Because you know I'm damn happy."

"I know, but I didn't want to start something that would make me so damn happy, the same day my long term relationship was over." She said, caressing his face.

"I love you Penelope." Luke said, getting closer to her lips.

"I love you too, my newbie." Penelope closed the distance and kissed the man's lips.

After a few minutes they stopped. "Bonita," he caressed her lips.

"Bonita?" She asked, not understanding quite well.

"Is Spanish, Bonita means Pretty." He gave her a little kiss.

"Well my love, you are so very handsome." She smiled at him. "We have to talk."

"Okay, lets talk." He accommodated himself resting his head on her shoulder. "Why were you like this, today." He caressed her tummy.

"I was feeling kind of sick the whole week, and then Sam came yesterday he told me to go and look for a Dr." she was playing with his hair.

"Did you go?" He stopped moving his hand.

"Yes, I called my doctor and she came." She rested her hand on top of his.

"What did she say?" He looked at the woman that put her arm around his shoulders and started caressing his head.

"She said something pretty important." Penelope was smiling. "She said… that I was pregnant."

"Really?" He lifted his head. "Do you have a little one here." He caressed her tummy and smiled at her.

"Yes Lu, I have a little baby that belongs to you here." She had tears in her eyes.

"My baby," he stood up and pulled her out of bed. "We are going to have a baby…" he screamed and hugged her hard, spinning her.

"Lu… honey." She made him stop.

"I'm sorry babe." He stopped and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry baby pennut."

"I like that one…" she smiled. "Baby, I'm hungry."

"Come on my love, let's go and eat that soup." He pulled her hand and walked with her through the kitchen. "I will make you the happiest woman in the world." He kissed her lips.

"I know you will." Penelope said, rubbing his cheek. "I love you so much…" she kissed his lips. "You know what?"

"What?" He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I'm not hungry." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think I want something else."

"Mhm… whatever you want my queen." Luke started kissing her neck and lifted her, walking back to the room.

"Make love to me Luke Alvez." She said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Of course, future wife of mine." Both of them smiled as he laid her on the bed and made love to his future wife, the love of his life.


End file.
